


Return

by starnights



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starnights/pseuds/starnights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TKG Exchange art for Cailoc</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cailoc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cailoc/gifts).



http://s815.photobucket.com/user/BondofFlameX/media/2.jpg.html  
http://s815.photobucket.com/user/BondofFlameX/media/3.jpg.html

**Author's Note:**

> It's rather simple but I hope you like it! QUQ


End file.
